A Punishing Love
by ashangel101010
Summary: What really did happen between Evalon and Palladium after Palladium saves him?


A Punishing Love

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Pace is the Trick by Interpol, River Flows in You by Yiruma

As a Professor it was his duty to save Avalon's life, but as an ex-lover it was time to exact vengeance on him. When Avalon left him at Magix University all those years he not only took his virginity, but his heart. Palladium knew it was wrong to act on the instinct to get him back because, as pathetic it is, he was still madly in love with him. The flower he recently gathered for his love potion, he was still deciding whether or not if it was for Avalon, was amongst the ingredients. The irony is that the love potion, coupled with a few substitute ingredients, could save Avalon. Yet it could make Avalon fall madly in love with him, which wouldn't be right since it would be a fake love. But if he didn't do this Avalon will die, it was better to have a fake lover than a dead Paladin.

The sun was going down rapidly and Palladium had to make haste with the potion that will save Avalon. Does it really take a Pixie that long to get a drop from the flower of life? It only took him less than a minute to brew the potion and measuring out enough so that he won't give Avalon an overdose. His lover, former lover, lay there like a sleeping angel. Palladium was sorely tempted to kiss Avalon awake, but he had more important matters like saving him. He lifted Avalon's head a little and brought the potion to Avalon's lips; he accepted the potion and drank it. Palladium held his breath and waited to see if the potion worked, he could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"Oh where am I?" Avalon groaned and touched his head. Palladium wanted to cry tears of joy, but he was an adult now not some meek coward anymore.

"It appears that my antidote worked. You're alive!" Palladium said and threw the cup behind his back.

"Palladium you're a true friend and I am deeply grateful to you." Avalon said. If you're so grateful how about you explain to me why you left me there, Palladium wanted to say.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm really am!" He blushed while saying it. His smile and blush fell when the conversation hit him full force. Is that what they were going to be just friends, only friends? Did he really forget the time they spent together all those years ago? Or did he just not care? He felt the emotional dam he built long ago is about to burst and turned his back to Avalon.

"Palladium what is the matter?" Avalon asked with concern. He could hear Palladium sniffling and thought it must be from how worried he was.

"J-Just friends? Is that all w-we'll ever be to e-each other?" He sobbed out. Something odd was happening to Palladium, Avalon noticed. It wasn't that he was crying and he expected this situation to happen, it was that Palladium was changing form. His hair went from gold back to his earth colored hair; his skin was changing color too from its peach back to the earth-kissed colored. Even though Avalon couldn't see Palladium's face he could guess that his face changed back to its heart-shaped form and he could also infer that he had his bangs back, but oddly enough he was just as tall as Avalon yet less muscular.

"So do you want us to be more than just friends?" Avalon asked. He hated been waiting for the next three words to come out of Palladium's mouth ever since he was created.

"Yes I do!" Palladium said nervously. He felt strong arms grip his forearms and in a blink of an eye he was facing Avalon. He could feel his heart thumping hard against his rib cage and felt almost intimidated by Avalon's intense stare. He didn't want to break down in front of Avalon; he didn't want Avalon to comfort him like he was going to. He just wanted to prove to Avalon he can handle everything and he can stand on his own two feet. He then felt Avalon's lips descend upon his own lips. He tasted like strong liquor and mint and he could feel how much Avalon wanted him. He couldn't do this with Avalon, he just couldn't and then he moaned when Avalon stroked his clothed erection.

"I want us to be more than just friends too." Avalon said when he finally broke the kiss. His intertwined into Palladium's hair; he could feel the soft petal coming out. He will always smell and give off roses, he knew. Maybe that's what turned him on the most about Palladium; he was practically his own aphrodisiac.

"Avalon…" He was silenced by another kiss and then another and then another! He could feel Avalon's hands went from his hair to his ass, his blush deepen when he felt Avalon squeezed his ass. He wanted this and Avalon wanted this, they both clearly wanted this but will this be a one-night stand like last time? He abruptly pulled away from Avalon and began to cry to himself, he didn't want him to leave again! Avalon raised a hand to his face and Palladium flinched because he thought he was going to be hit, it was a common reaction for him since many women liked slapping him across the face.

"Why are you crying?" Avalon brushed the tears from Palladium's eyes away, he had to put aside and regain his composure now!

"T-This won't be a one-night stand like last time?" Palladium barely chokes out, his voice almost felt raw from crying. He loved how soft Avalon's hands were almost soft as silk, maybe softer. He is a cloud spirit and a Paladin after all, he thought.

"I'll never do that to you ever again." He promised and sealed his promise with another kiss. Palladium didn't know whether to believe him or not, he could care less now. He just wanted to be made love to by Avalon again! He missed his soft, black hair and his almost apprehensive way of touching him it was like he thought he was fragile and needed extra care. Yet now this Avalon was rougher and much lustier than he was all those years ago, he almost bruised his lips from the pressure.

"W-wait is we really going to do it in a lab?" Palladium asked. Avalon mutters some incantation and ended up in a room. It was a really gorgeous room in Palladium's opinion. The room was painted all white and had white marble floors; he could even see his reflection! There was a king-sized four poster bed in the center of the room; it had marble steps all around the bed. The bed had white silk sheets and satin pillows, there was a small veil draped around the bed. There was no fucking way he could live in such extravagance with a teacher's salary! It definitely proved a theory of Palladium's; he always thought that Avalon couldn't have been teaching all his life unless if it was for two million princesses and princes at the same time!

"Surprised," Avalon said teasingly. Palladium just reached up and mischievously planted a small kiss on Avalon's cheek before running to the bed. Palladium accidently tripped and caused him to land doggy style on the bed with his ass facing Avalon. He was going to apologize for tripping, but instantly felt something hot pressed against his ass and a hot breath on his ear.

"This would be an interesting position to try another time, but I prefer to look into your glowing earth-colored eyes." He whispered into his ear. Palladium heavily flushed and felt the zipper to his pants being zipped down; his underwear went off along with his pants. He was instantly flipped over and was kissed by Avalon, no more like tongue wrestling to him. Avalon grabbed on his erection and stroked it and stroked it again and again and again, until he felt like he was on the edge. And then the warm hand suddenly stopped stroking him, he whined for its warmth.

"I just want more of your 'misery'." He said and kissed Palladium deeply. What did he mean by "misery"? Did he mean kisses? Did he want to tease him some more? Or was it something else entirely? His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, damn Avalon has a very talented mouth! He thought.

"A-Avalon p-please….." He was going to finish but moaned when Avalon kissed his neck roughly. He could literally feel the formation of hickeys on his neck, maybe a sign of possession?

"Please what?" He asked in a teasing voice. Palladium reached for Avalon's pants, if he had to rip these apart to get Avalon to fill his needs then so be it!

"I-I'm going to r-rip these off if you don't-ah!" Another nip on his neck interrupted him.

"They're already off!" He snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished. Oh dear lords are all Cloud Spirits this gorgeous? He has a nice sculpted six-pack; he was sorely tempted to kiss them if it wasn't for Avalon pressing their erections together. Palladium moaned Avalon's name and thrust into his erection.

"You are so beautiful!" Avalon commented. He caressed Palladium's flushed face and kissed him again and again and again. This was driving Palladium absolutely mad; he wanted Avalon inside him now! His arms encircled Avalon's neck, pulling their bodies closer together.

"P-Please I want you inside me!" He begged. Avalon was pleased with his begging and used a spell to conjure up some lube; I need to ask Avalon for that spell he thought. Avalon lubed up one of his fingers and shoved it in his hole, oh it hurt! Avalon didn't even give him adjust to the first finger and shoved a second scissor in, he grimaced in discomfort. He wanted something warm and huge in him like Avalon's…..

"Please stop stretching me just shove it in there!" He begged. Avalon withdrew his fingers and gave Palladium a chaste kiss on his lips before lubing up his cock. He looked at Avalon's cock and almost shuddered at the size and thickness of it, Ariel was right Paladins were definitely hung like a horse!

"This will hurt." Avalon said and slowly shoved himself in Palladium. Palladium had tears in his eyes mostly from relief, finally something hot in me he thought. Avalon almost shoved his whole cock into him; he wanted more of his delicious heat! He waited for Palladium to adjust before shoving in deeper in his heated hole. He pulled out and thrusts in and out, out in the cold and into more of this delicious heat.

"A-Avalon I t-think ah I'm going to oh cum!" He clenched around Avalon's cock and as soon as Avalon stroked his erection, he came and felt his seed on his stomach. Within a few more thrusts Avalon came also and collapsed besides Palladium, he gathered him up in his arms and pressed their warm bodies together. Palladium felt like they would melt together and form something new, he felt so giddy and tired.

"If I wake up and you're not in this bed, I will drag you back in it!" He said. Avalon just smiled at him and kissed his forehead and then his lips one final time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. He snapped his fingers and the bed sheets suddenly appeared on top of them. They snuggled into each other and wrapped the sheets around their body, it was more like a blissful, euphoric cocoon they were in and they were in it together. Nothing could ever tear us apart not even Darkar, Palladium thought. Oh how ironic it will be, especially when he realized that this wasn't the real Avalon. Love can be very punishing thing!


End file.
